Part of the Naruto World
by MissGreenBrier2013
Summary: Three girls Megan, Andrea, and Annie had suddenly been transported into Naruto World! Will they find adventure and maybe even love and friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Part of the Naruto World Chapter One: What The..**

**Summary: Three girls Megan, Andrea, and Annie had suddenly been transported into Naruto World! Will they find adventure and maybe even love and friends?**

**Disclaimer: This story is dedicated to my three best friends! I don't own Naruto but the plot and this story is also dedicated to Luna's fate for her story moldy crap I'm in the Naruto world enjoy and read and review and no flames! Takes place after Shippuden.**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Megan! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang Megan Pierce squeal and blew out the candles of her birthday cake and everyone cheered and her mother and father were taking pictures Annie and Andrea her two best friends clap their hands and gave Megan a hug for celebrating Megan's 17 birthday.

"Thank you guys for coming this is the best birthday ever!" Megan said happily about to cry she took off her glasses and wipe her tears Annie and Andrea were started to cry to.

"No problem Megan you deserved a great birthday." Andrea says finger combing her Mexican hair Annie giggled and put something behind her back and smirked at Andrea who nodded Megan who looked suspicious looked between them.

"Alright what are you guys hiding behind your backs?" Megan said after her parents left to go get the plates and cups for the cake Andrea and Annie looked at one other before looking at Megan.

"Well since you love that one show call Naruto." Annie began looking at Andréa.

"We decided to give you this!" Andrea says holding out in her hands was a Sasuke Uchiha plushy and Annie was holding out a complete season one of Naruto Shippuden Megan squealed and jumped into Annie and Andrea's arms.

"Thank you thank you thank you! You guys are the best!" Megan says and took the Naruto stuff from their hands. "Oh look! Sasuke's small!" Megan says playing with little Sasuke Annie giggled.

"I got that for you from the Naruto Anime Convention yesterday and Andrea was looking for the DVD that you were talking about." Annie says Andrea nodded and walked over to the kitchen and opened the cabinet and grabbed a bag of popcorn and waved to Megan's parents.

"Do you guys want cake and popcorn?" Megan's mom asked putting her hands on her hips Andrea blushed in embarrassment.

"Yes please!" She said her voice high when she is nervous Megan's mother sighed and went back helping her husband with the cake. When Andrea walked back into the living room she put the popcorn into the microwave and hit start and after she was finished walked back over to her two best friends. "Popcorn and movie sound good to you guys?" She asked Megan and Annie nodded. Megan walked over to the TV area and opened the case and put in the DVD into the DVD player and waited while Annie helped Andrea with the popcorn.

Once everyone was settle with popcorn and cake Megan hit play on the DVD player remote and the viz sign came onto the screen and she squeal and Annie cover her ears since she was next to her. "Geesh Megan calm down would you?" She said as she pop a corn into her mouth and looked at the screen where Naruto and Team Kakashi were opened the doors trying to find Sasuke.

"_Not here."_ Naruto's voice said and ran with his teammate Sakura who opened the second door and said the same thing. Andrea scoffed and threw a piece of popcorn like she was aiming it at Sakura and Megan and Annie looked at her.

"Got a problem with Sakura Andrea?" Megan asked Andrea shrugged and continued to eat her cake and popcorn.

"No I just don't like her. She would always try and get Sasuke's attention remember in all the episodes?" She asked Megan and Annie nodded agreeing with. Andrea said and put her empty plate on the table that was in front of her. "You know if I were dating Sasuke I would never act like Sakura did." She said dreamily Megan nodded and smirked and threw a piece of popcorn at her.

"Hey I called dibs on Sasuke long before you showed up Andrea and I got the plushy to prove it." She laughed and shake Sasuke in front of Andrea and she pushed it out of the way. "Even though now that he is with Orochimaru I still think he is the better Uchiha than Itachi." Megan continued watching the show where Sasuke appeared and was about to use a Jitsu on his ex-teammate but Orochimaru appeared stopping him.

"You guys are still going on about Sasuke's leave on Konoha?" Annie asked Megan and Andrea looked at her and crossed her arms and glared.

"Oh yeah who do you think so hot Annie?" Megan asked doing the famous Sasuke glare. Annie blushed and looked away focusing on the show which it went back to the present where Sakura was walking towards the gate with Konohamaru. "Gaara no Sabaku." They gasped and Annie looked between them. "So? You like Sasuke and like Gaara so shut up." She said leaning back into the couch and closed her eyes. Megan sighed dreamily.

"I wish we were into the Naruto world." She said Andrea jumped up and down clapping her hands and Annie and Megan looked at her.

"That would be so cool and we can train as Ninjas but that would never happen." Andrea said the last part in a sad voice and slump onto the couch and sighed sadly. They were all quiet watching Naruto Shippuden when suddenly the room started to moved and the girls looked around scared.

"I-is that an earthquake?" Annie asked clutching Megan and Andrea for supported watched as a couple of pictures fall to the ground.

"Ah Annie we life in the South not in California of course there is no earthquake here AHH!" Andrea said and screamed when she felt being pulled by some source in the middle of the living there was a black hole pulling in Andrea and she was flying into the air Megan and Annie was screaming her name grabbing both of her hands Andrea continued to scream.

"ANDREA!" Megan and Annie said but the black hole was to strong and suddenly Andrea had disappeared and the black hole went after Annie who screamed and was trying to hold onto Megan but the black hole was pulling both of them in and they all disappeared.

Megan and Andrea woke up into a strange place and looked around. There were people walking by some with hand bands on them they looked around again and saw the Hokage Tower and they noticed that Annie was not with them. "Oh my gosh where is Annie?" Megan said getting scare of her lost friend.

"I don't know but she was with us doing that huge black hole." Andrea said and then gasped when she saw the Ramen shop and patted Megan on the shoulder.

"What Andrea? This is important we need to find holy-" Megan stopped herself when she realized where she was. "We are in-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE TRANSPANGERS!" Yelled a voice before they even had a change to turned around they were being pinned to the ground with a Kunai pressed against their necks. "Now who are you and how did you get inside the Leaf Village?" Andrea and Megan looked at each other from the dirt and knew that voice so well it sounded like Neji Hyuuga from Naruto. *We are in the Naruto WORLD?* Both Andrea and Megan thought

**So what do you guys think so far pretty cool huh? Tell me what you think by reviewing and don't worry chapter two is coming soon enjoy this chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Part of the Naruto World Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: This is the second chapter please read and review and enjoy!**

Annie woke up in a strange place yes a strange place with lots of sand everywhere she went. Annie got up from the ground and looked around and gasped. "We are not in Georgia anymore." She out loud when she looked around again and then dodge when a Shuriken almost hit her she rolled back onto the sand and stood up again ready to fight even though she is not good at.

"Halt who dares enter the Sand?" Said a deep voice when she didn't answer a bunch of puppets show up Annie panicked and was looking around for her friends Andrea and Megan and realized that she couldn't find them. *Where are they?* She thought and turned to face her opponent he was wearing purple makeup and a large cloak Annie gulped. "State your name!" He said Annie nodded putting her hands up in defeat.

"My name is Annie Jackson." She said the puppet guy looked at her funny and made the puppets go away.

"How did you get here A-Annie?" He asked remembering her name again Annie gulped practically afraid of the guy.

"Honestly I have no idea." Annie finally said the puppet guy growled and used a Jitsu to knocked her out once Annie did he picked her up in a bridal style.

"We'll just see what the Kazekage says then." He said and walked towards the village.

_Meanwhile in Konoha Village_

Megan and Andrea were what it looked like to be the Hokage office and her partner and the guy that looked like Neji were talking quietly Andrea whimpered. "Who is that lady and what is this place?" Andrea whispered to Megan who looked around and gasped quietly.

"We are in the Hokage's office and that is Lady Tsunade" Megan whispered nodding towards a woman with huge breast and long blond hair tie in two pigtails. Andrea was looking at the long hair guy wearing the Jouin uniform and the girl wearing a gray Kimono holding a pig in her hands Megan noticed who was Andrea looking at and sighed and whispered. "That right there with the long hair is Neji Hyuuga one of the Hyuuga Clan and that is Shizune that helps the Hokage." As if being called out loud Neji turned around activating his Byakugan the symbol of the Hyuuga Clan and glared at the two girls

"Now you didn't answer my question: Who are you?" He said Andrea and Megan looked at each other and then at him the Hokage who had her arms crossed staring hard at them Megan gulped and went first.

"M-My name is Megan Pierce." Megan said and then bowed before the Hokage Megan nudged Andrea's shoulder and step forward.

"My name is Andrea pleased to meet you." She said and then bowed like Megan did and waited for Lady Tsunade to speak.

"Tell me how did you get here?" She asked putting a hand under her chin and leaned forward in her big brown chair and waited for the answer Megan and Andrea looked at each other and Andrea nodded letting her spoke first.

"We are not exactly from here Milady." Megan said Lady Tsunade rasised and blonde eyebrow and Neji scoffed.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" He asked and then crossed his arms. "Did you fall out of the sky or something?" He asked getting annoyed at the two girls Megan held up one finger and smirked.

"You could say that." She said Neji narrowed his eyes at her and walked closer to them using his Byakugan for anything strange.

"Explain that to me." He said once he had stepped away from them before Andrea could answer the door opened with a loud bang followed by a loud voice.

"Granny Tsunade I need a mission now I am bored in this village!" Said the loud voice Megan and Andrea gasped once they realized who it was and turned around to see a boy the same age as Andrea and Megan (In my story everyone is either 17 or 18) he had blond hair and blue eyes and was wearing a black and orange jump suit and Megan was trying hard not to jump on him when she realized that it was Naruto the main character of the world that they were in.

"Oh my gosh." Megan said out loud making Naruto looked at them in confusion and got up into their face.

"Hey! I haven't seen you before are you guys new or something?" He asked looking them with curiosity. Both Megan and Andrea sweat drop and heard a bang and turned around and saw Lady Tsunade standing up with her hands on the desk.

"Naruto! You Baka can't you see that I am having a meeting?" She asked getting annoyed everything was silent when Naruto looked around the room and sweat drop and looked at Tsunade.

"Yeah but who are these girls? Obviously they are not from here looking at how they are dressed." Naruto said pointing at Megan's and Andrea's American outfit. Lady Tsunade sighed trying not to lose her cool.

"That is what I am trying to figure out before you came here Naruto." She said through clenched teeth Naruto looked scared when the Hokage threw a book at him making him leave the room fast with the door closing behind him. Once he was gone Lady Tsunade sighed and sat back down. "That damn kid I can't believe that he is back." She said and then looked at Megan and Andrea.

"You were saying Megan wasn't it?" She asked and pointed at Megan who nodded and started explaining when she was done everyone looked at them.

"A black hole huh? that's impossible. Hmmm." Said the Hokage turning around in her chair and looked out the window Megan and Andrea looked at each other and gulped when they noticed that Neji was glaring at them. "Alright you can stay here until we figure out on how to send you girls home until then…" She looked at Neji and smirked. "You are in charge of them." Megan and Andrea looked at Neji who look he was about to blow up when he had heard the news.

"Because you are going to teach them of becoming a ninja and they are also are going to be on your team so make sure that you let Gai Sensei now got it?" She said looking at him hard in the face making Neji hard to refuse Neji sighed in defeat and nodded. "And they are also staying at the Hyuuga Compound so make sure you let your Uncle know okay." She said Neji nodded and was walking towards the door.

"Come on follow me." He said and then opened the door and walked out first and the Megan and Andrea.

"We still haven't find out where Annie is." Andrea whispered following a few feet behind ninja and was out into the sunny Konoha. Megan shrugged.

"I'm sure Annie's fine Andrea. I hope." Megan thought

_Meanwhile in the Sand Village_

Annie woke up noticing the beeping sounds around her and sat up and realized that she was in the hospital and her head was hurting when she sat up rubbing her head. "So you woke up." She gasped when she heard a voice and turned around and saw a guy with short red hair wearing a robe and has a tattoo with the word love on it.

"W-Where I'm I?" She asked him looking him up and down the red head got off the wall and walked around the room.

"You are in the hidden Sand Village and I am the Kazekage Gaara no Sabaku." When she heard that name she looked up at him again and wide her eyes and gasped. *N-no way! I cant be in the Naruto world!* She screamed into her head and gulped when he glared at her. "Tell me who you are before I kill you." He said in a deep voice.

"M-my name is Annie! Annie Jackson!" She said scare of her life by that look that he gave her.

"How did you get here and don't tell me the same answer that you told my brother Kankuro." He said Annie nodded noted that Gaara isn't the one you should play games with and sighed.

"It all started with my friend's birthday party.." She began and Gaara listened.

**Uh oh Annie is with Gaara! What will he do to her once she told them what happened? And what about Megan and Andrea will they survive living at the Hyuuga Compound with Neji there? Read and find out I just wanted two chapters for today so please read and review **


End file.
